Resurrected
by Dtrish
Summary: Santana ends up miles away from home and her wife, in a deep coma. Unable to identify her, all the medical staff can do is wait for her to wake up, while the police back home, can only inform Brittany, that her wife's missing and there's nothing they can do for her...
1. Chapter 1

AN: Wow! This is my first attempt ever, to write a fanfic, IN ENGLISH even! Don't hate me 'cause the English sucks, I can't help it; I'm a just a Dutch 24 year old… I do love to write, though it's always been in my native language… So please, be gentle! I can take a little criticism, but try to put it in a positive way, I'm willing to learn and I'm also willing to share my ideas, so that maybe someone who's flawless in grammar and English, can do the actual writing and I can simply make up drafts (with all the typo's and mistakes!) Anyway, this is just a short piece of writing, for me to get in to it and for you to decide if I should continue or if I should just get some more English lessons ;) Again; don't be a Nazi-Grammar, let's keep it positive

Summary: Reporter Santana Lopez has been sent on an assignment, to do a story on bear hunting in the mountains. It seemed like a simple task, but with a helicopter crashing, Santana ends up miles away from home and her wife, in a deep coma. Unable to identify her, all the medical staff can do, is wait for her to wake up, while the police back home, can only inform Brittany, that her wife's missing and there's nothing they can do for her…

Intro.

With the light duffle bag in hand, she slowly approaches the front door. It still looks the same. Her hand shakes a little bit and with a deep breath, she knocks on the heavy wooden door. Still holding her breath, she waits. Finally she hears movement behind the door. She hears laughter and voices. It's a deep, male voice, but the sweet laughter, she would recognize anywhere. Slowly the door opens and Santana lets out a shaky breath. Before her, stands non other than Sam Evans.

"San… Santana…?" He looks at her with eyes wide. Quickly he steps outside, shutting the door a bit behind him. "What are you doing here?" Sam fidgets with his hands, looking anywhere but at the latina standing in front of him. "I'm home." She snarls, "what the hell are you doing here?" Sam looks up, his eyes still big, meeting brown, fierce eyes. "I.. I.. I'm actually.." He stumbles. Before he can finish his sentence, the door is being pulled open and there she is…

"Baby, what are you doing out? It's getting cold inside and your cocoa is getting co…" Brittany puts her hand over her mouth. Immediately she feels tears filling her eyes and she pushes Sam aside. She's facing the love of her love, after 11 long months. "How… Why..What.." Brittany holds her arms around her stomach, tears silently falling from her eyes. "I came home.." Santana mumbles, as she looks up, in those big blue eyes, she missed so damn much. "But how.. You were… dead?" Santana forgot Sam for a second, but with that question, she glares at him. "Does it look like I'm dead?" She quickly looks back a Brittany, who's now sobbing, taking a step back. "No.. No no no no… You're dead, the police said so! You… You're.." Brittany feels the world spinning around her, before falling to the ground. The last thing she hears, is Sam yelling at her to stay awake, followed by a low growl from Santana. "Get your hands of my wife, Throuty."

AN: Pleeeease remember to be nice! And if you want to help me out, please, do volunteer!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ha I'm just going to continue with it! We'll see where the waves takes me. (I wanted to use a Dutch saying translated, but it didn't 'look' right..) Anyway; I've decided to keep the chapters short. It's easier for me to understand it all, even though I'm writing it myself! I don't want to lose my own story and this way I can update easily and fast. I'm still open for positive critique and advise!

Remembering.

Santana felt chills down her spine when she entered the hospital. It had only been 3 days since she left a hospital herself and being back to all the white and sterile rooms, made her nervous. She thought back to her days in the hospital and her coma. She actually heard the doctors talk about her, to her. She heard the nurses say how sorry they felt for her; such a pretty, young woman, a Jane Doe, full in life… When the doctor came and talk to her, she started remembering things. She went with a bunch of people on a helicopter, to get higher into the mountains. Somehow, the helicopter had some trouble with the engine and before she fully realized, what happened, the helicopter crashed. She was thrown out of her seat, before the fire erupted. She couldn't hear her the other passengers, she couldn't hear a damn thing. When she tried to get up, she couldn't feel her legs. There was blood everywhere and she felt dizzy. She remembered the fire getting bigger and all of a sudden there was a loud explosion and she was thrown back, down the hills. She kept tumbling down, before coming to a stop against a big pile of rocks. She hit her head pretty hard and immediately lost conscious.

Santana shook her head, the memories of the crash were livid and she closed her eyes for a second. The doctors told her, she must have laid there for four days, before she was found. Evidently there had been a search party going on, but no one knew where they had gone, the crew had decided last minute where to go and didn't inform anyone. Santana shook her head, if only they had left a little bit of information.. Now, everybody was gone and she was the only survivor. The company who rented the helicopter out, had started the search party, but had no idea who was on board. There for, the local police had no clue who to search for. When Santana had woken from her coma, she had suffered amnesia; she had no idea who she was, why she was up in the mountains and who the doctors could call for her. Somehow, every bit of paperwork, was sent the wrong way, the wrong state, the wrong police station. Thinking back, Santana felt anger rise in her. The authorities really fucked that one up and had made it impossible, to link her, as a Jane Doe, to the missing person report.

"Ma'am? Can I help you?" Santana looked up, to see a nurse standing with a clipboard, "you look a little pale…" Santana scoffed. She was freaking Latina, she was never pale! She shook her head and immediately asked for her wife. "My wife was brought in a few minutes ago, where can I find her? Her name is Brittany, Brittany Lopez." The nurse went up to a desk with a computer on it. Santana saw her typing in the name of her beloved and waited anxiously. The nurses brows frowned. "What is it?" Santana felt her inside tumble with panic. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I can't seem to find her.. What did you say her name was?" Santana quickly spelled out the name of her wife and waited while holding her breath. The nurse typed away and then slowly turned to the nervous Latina. "Well ma'am, there was a female brought in a few moments ago, but it seems like she has a different name.." Santana looked confused. "Oh wait, maybe they used her maiden name, try Brittany Pierce." The nurse looked at the screen. "Nope", she said, "but there is a Brittany S. Evans? She's in exam room…"

Santana saw the nurses mouth moving, but couldn't hear a single thing. Evans? Like.. Sam Evans? A million thoughts went to the Latina's head. What was going on? She didn't understand. Why was Sam even at the house? Her house? Then she remembered Brittany calling him baby... Could it be? How long was she gone? How long had it been? Brittany S. Evans? It didn't even sound right. She was Brittany S. Lopez! She took her name, with love. She remembered her say "No, San, I'm going to be a Lopez, proudly so!" She remembered the loving way her wife beamed at her, when they we're presented as Mrs. And Mrs. Lopez. So what was going on here? Where was her Brittany? Suddenly she felt dizzy and nauseous. Her legs started to shake and her mouth felt dry. How long had she been out? Was it so long, that Brittany had moved on? Santana felt as though she took a punch in the stomach. Her beautiful Brit-Brit… Married to.. Sam?

"Ma'am? Ma'am! Somebody get the doctor, she's fainting! Ma'am, please relax, try and breath.. Ma'am…."


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany.

Brittany woke up with a jolt. Santana.. She was here. She was alive! Her beautiful, beautiful wife wasn't dead. She looked good, actually. Her hair was so much longer.. And though she looked tired and sad, she was so pretty. Tears formed in her eyes. She was alive. How could all this had happened? Santana had left for her job 11 months ago, they had a nice dinner before and Santana had told her, it would only take 6 days. Brittany had kissed her goodbye, told her to be safe and they would talk to each other soon. But after a few days of silence, Brittany started to panic. When Santana was on an assignment for the magazine she worked for, she always contacted her. Even if it was only a short text, telling her how much she loved her. When 24 hours passed, Brittany figured there wasn't any reception, so, albeit a little bit annoyed, she didn't think much of it. But then 36 hours passed.. And then 48… Brittany couldn't concentrate at the dance studio, she couldn't concentrate at home. In the end, she didn't even function correctly. Maybe she was overreacting, but it wasn't Santana's style, to leave her wife so long without a sign of life. She started calling Santana's editor, who informed her, that everyone at the magazine was looking for contact too. That information was enough for Brittany. She knew something was up and while calling the authorities in the neighborhood where she knew San would be, she bought an online plane ticket. Within a few hours, she was on her way, to visit her wife.

Brittany felt her inside twist at the memory of her coming to the place where she knew Santana slept during her assignment. She started asking people in the neighborhood, if they had seen Santana or the photographers that went with her. No one had a clue. Brittany grew desperate and fortunately stumbled upon the company that started the search party. The owner told her that there was a helicopter crash, but that there was minimal information about the passengers. Brittany quickly went to the police, who told her al the passengers on board of the helicopter, had died. There was a large explosion and a huge fire. Brittany didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do… She wasn't stupid or dumb by any means, but Santana was her rock. She usually lead Brittany through tough situations. She was there to lead her through the pain, like when Lord Tubbington died. Santana, even at the age of 18, was the one who dealt with the vet and took care of the memorial. She even sang a beautiful song goodbye and was there every step of Brittany's mourning. What was she going to do know? Was she supposed to look for her wife herself? The police told her everybody had died during the crash. Was she even in the crash? Brittany was lost. She picked up her cellphone and called her parents, who urged her to come home. They told her that Santana had to be in the crash, otherwise she would have contacted Brittany a long time ago. Brittany wasn't sure, but then again, at that time, she wasn't sure of anything. All she knew, was that she missed her wife, she missed her leadership, her cuddles, her laughter. Brittany went to her parents after that. She couldn't go home, not without her Sannybear with her.

When she arrived at her parents' house, her in-laws were already there, so were Quinn, Rachel, Sam and Puck. She was glad everyone was there so soon, so at least she wasn't physically alone. Santana's parents had cried along with Britney, they cried for the loss of their only daughter and for Brittany's loss, while Brittany cried because she couldn't understand where Santana was. Some part of her, couldn't believe she was dead. She was such a strong, young woman. She was only 26 years old! She had a killerjob, they had an amazing home together, they were happy. She made Santana happy, right? So why not come home to her? Why didn't she fight harder? Brittany knew she was irrational, but she just couldn't comprehend the loss of her beloved wife.

She had cried for six days straight, until the police came with the official statement. Her beloved wife, Santana Maria Lopez, her Sannybear, died in a helicopter crash, up in the mountains. After that news, she reluctant accepted the new truth about her wife. She was now a widow. At the tender age of 25, she had lost her reason to live, her rock, her everything.

Brittany laid back on the cushions. She was alive. She tried to breath calmly. Her wife came home! She sat back up again, it wasn't a dream, right? She looked around the room, like Santana was hidden behind the curtains. Why wasn't she here? She remembered fainting, because her Sannybear was just standing there and she was too shocked to breath. Why wasn't she here with her? She was with her just a second ago, with her and Sa…. "Oh my god.. Sam.." Brittany whispered. As if on cue, Sam entered the room, with a coffee in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. "Oh honey, you're up! Thank god!" He rushed to the bed, put the coffee and water done and bend over Brittany, placing kisses all over her face. "I was so concerned! What happened, sweetie?" Brittany looked up to him, one eyebrow raised. "Are you kidding me? What do you mean what happened? You were there, weren't you?" Sam opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. "Where is she?" Brittany demanded. Sam stood up slowly. "Honey, I think you need to relax.. You passed out only a few moments ago! You don't need to stress, just relax please.." Brittany grew agitated. "Don't sweet-talk me, Sam! Where is she?" Brittany started to cry. Why was he holding her from Santana? "I.. I'm not sure.. When the ambulance arrived, I was just too worried about you. I recognized Rory as the paramedic and begged him to let me go with you. Santana was supposed to follow us in her car, but I haven't seen her yet.." He mumbled, while looking at the ground. Brittany let out a tiny gasp, hearing her wife's name. Then she grew angry. "Why didn't you let her go with me? I want to see her." She demanded. Sam suddenly looked her straight in the eye, before he started pacing around. "Maybe I went with you, because I'm your husband?"

Brittany went quiet. Santana.. Did she knew already about her and Sam? Did she figured it out? She had to find her, she had to explain! Her wife was alive! She came home to her. "Sam.. I.. I have to go find her.." Sam sat down at the chair next to the bed. "Britty, I'm just afraid.. I don't want to lose you.." Brittany looked at him, her mouth open. He looked back, with love and hope in his eyes. Brittany didn't know what to say. Yes, they were married and she loved Sam. Of course she loved him, he was there for her, every step of the way. But this was about more, than her loving Santana. Santana was resurrected from the dead! Surely he must understand that his feelings and their marriage, was nothing compared to what all their families and friends were going to feel?

Brittany slowly got of the bed. "I can't believe you.." She whispered. Sam stood up quickly, wanting to embrace his wife. "She .. She is alive.. She came home, she came home to me. After all those months. Everybody thinks she's dead. Oh god her parents.." Brittany started mumbling. "She had resurrected… And you have the guts to tell me YOU'RE the one, who's afraid?" Her voice became louder and Sam looked lost. "I.. I.. Yes?.. I just love you so much, I know we've only been married for a month but it was the happiest month of my life and I just can't bear the thought of you leaving me, now that she back." He finally said. He looked at her, his hands shoved in his back pockets. Brittany shook her head. This confused her even more. She always thought Sam was a great guy and when she got in some financial problems, a few months back, he was always there helping her. She gladly accepted; the thought of losing her home, next to losing her wife, wasn't endurable. He was always so sweet, she thought of him, as one of the purest, sweetest people in the world. So how could he be so selfish right now? "I can't believe it.. It feels like I don't even know you.. I have to go, I have to go find her, I have to talk to her parents.." Brittany searched the room for any things she might need to take with her. She brushed past Sam, who stood there, hands in his pockets, staring at the ground. He thought about Santana's parents, how they've cried. He felt horrible, he knew he was being a jackass, but this was his marriage! His wife.. Brittany had no idea how much this meant to him, how long he had loved her, even when Santana was still alive. Or well. In the picture.. He sighed and opened his mouth to speak to his wife. But when he looked up, he was faced with an empty room and a closing door.


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany wandered to the halls of the hospital. She didn't even know what way to go, she was lost in her own thoughts. What should she do first? Find Santana? Where did she go, didn't she care for her anymore? Did she follow her to the hospital but got lost on the way? Where had she been, all the months. Oh god, her parents.. How are they going to react? Mario and Maribel Lopez had been crushed after the 'death' over their only child. Mario threw himself at his work as a surgeon, while Santana's mother couldn't leave the house. Brittany suspected she started drinking, but never had the guts to ask. She used to remember the older Latina as a woman full of spark, she was so funny, always taking the girls for spa treatments and nice dinners, when Santana's dad had to work overtime. She was witty and outgoing, she would treat the girls like adults, asking for their opinions. But after Santana had disappeared, so had the light in Maribels eyes. She lost her wittiness, her spark. With Santana back, maybe Maribel could start living again, Brittany thought. Maybe she would go out more..

She passed a corner in the hospital, thinking of ways to tell Santana's parents. She hasn't seen them in a while. Although they understood Brittany's reason to marry Sam, they weren't exactly thrilled. The marriage alone was maybe understandable, but when they found Brittany and Sam grocery shopping together, holding hands and acting like a real couple, Mario lost a bit of respect for Brittany. It had only been 9 months, 3 weeks and 4 days since Santana disappeared and although he knew Brittany deserved happiness, he couldn't comprehend the fact, that she seemed to find it so soon. Brittany knew how they felt, but was too much of a coward to face them and explain the whole deal. So, she took the cowards way and started to avoid the Lopez family. Brittany thought back to the days where she used to waltz in to the Lopez house. Even if Santana wasn't there. She was always welcome and she knew that. Even if Maribel was busy doing…

"Ma'am, ma'am please, you can't leave just yet. What do you mean, you are Santana Lopez? If you're playing jokes, this isn't funny, you know! " She heard the stern voice of an older nurse. Santana? Was she in there? Brittany immediately stopped at the room where all the commotion came from. Holding her breath she pushed the door further open. "I'm not playing fucking jokes! Let go of me, before I go ALL Lima Heights on you scrawny little ass! Your age isn't going to stop me, you know?" Brittany couldn't stop a small chuckle; that was the Latina she always knew and loved! When she realized, tears formed in her eyes and she slowly stepped into the room. "San.." She whispered. Santana, busy arguing with the nurse, stopped all motions and simply stared at the now crying Blond. "Brittany.." She breathed. The nurse looked from Brittany to the feisty Latina in the bed and gasped. She had heard the stories of the missing daughter from her colleagues. Dr. Lopez was a respected surgeon in the hospital and everybody seemed to know Brittany, after his own daughter had disappeared. The nurse took a step back, her hand clasped over her mouth. "You.. You're really.. But everyone, your own father.." Santana didn't look up to the stammering nurse. She only had eyes for her Brittany. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips and she slowly stood up. Still feeling a little dizzy, she held her hand on the bed. Brittany immediately closed the distance between the two and thrown herself at the Latina. She let out a loud cry, pulling the smaller woman closer to her body, feeling her wife for the first time, in what felt like forever. Santana gasped at the motion, but quickly closed her arms around the Blondes neck. Brittany buried her head in Santana's neck, now sobbing loudly. Santana didn't know what to say, she felt silent tears rolling down her cheeks, while slowly rubbing the blonds back. She could smell the strawberry scent in Brittany's hair, somehow she was glad that hadn't changed. Brittany was sobbing uncontrollable now and couldn't keep her own weight up any longer.

Still holding on to the love of her life, she fell to the ground, clinging to Santana, as if she would disappear again if she didn't. Santana kept her arms around the blonde, trying to sooth the wailing woman. The nurse who still stood by, finally realized she had to tell Dr. Lopez. She quickly ran out of the room to page the man who was currently working a nightshift.

Slowly Brittany's sobs became quiet. Santana didn't say or do anything, she simply held on to the now trembling Blond in her arms, enjoying the feeling of her wife against her. She took everything in; her scent, her soft features against her body, the feeling of being complete again.. At that moment, nothing else mattered, the world went mute and it felt like only the two of them existed. After what felt like forever, Brittany slowly pulled away. She put her hands around Santana's face, looking deep into her eyes. She was here.. She was really here. Brittany let out a shaky breath, not daring to speak. Her thumbs caressed the Latina's cheeks, big brown eyes looking back at her. Eyes full of love, adoration, but also sadness. "Britt.." Santana whispered. Brittany looked from the beautiful eyes, down to the Latina's full, soft, slightly parted lips. She quickly looked back up and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Santana's mouth, which was pushed against hers. She let out a surprised gasp, she never expected to feel those perfect lips against hers again. She quickly composed herself and kissed the Latina back, with all the love and passion she had in her. "I love you, I love you so, so much.." She mumbled against Santana's lips. Santana only nodded, pulling the Blond closer to her body. "I love you too, I can't believe it took me so long to wake up, to come back.." Santana let out a shaky breath and started to cry. "No no no no, baby, please don't cry!" Brittany begged and quickly wiped away the fallen tears. She looked at the Latina and she could feel her heart stopping, when she saw the fear and sadness in Santana's eyes. "What is it, baby.. Talk to me, please, we're together again, you can tell me anything.."

Santana's gaze didn't meet hers. In fact, she seemed to look behind Brittany. Brittany turned around, to see what had frightened her love so much. "Sam…" She whispered.

AN: Be patient, Brittany isn't all that bad… although it annoys the crap out of me, that she always seems so innocence. I know Santana is the bitch of the show, but come on, not even a text when the world is going to end? Bitch…

Anyway; thoughts? You likeh? Or should I put it up for adoption?


	5. Chapter 5

Santana pushed Brittany away, suddenly aware of the situation. She had moved on. She was married, to Sam. Brittany looked up, hurt and rejection evident in her eyes, along with remorse. "San.. I.." She mumbled. Santana slowly made her way up and opened her mouth to speak to the blond, who was still at the ground, but was cut off by a loud gasp. She looked around and saw Sam being roughly pushed aside. Her father came barging in. "Santana.. Mi hija…" Santana stood up quickly and threw herself in her father arms. He held her tight, tears falling on her head. He kept mumbling "you're here.. You're alive. I've missed you so much.. You're here." Santana kept nodding, while crying into his shoulder. She couldn't speak, she had felt so lost a minute ago, but so safe and secure in her daddy's arms now.

Behind them, Brittany stood up. Still shaky, she sat down on the bed, trying to breath evenly. What the hell was going on… It felt like the weirdest and sickest dream ever. But when she looked to her side, she knew it was true. There she was, the love of her life. She smiled a bit, seeing Santana being crushed in her father big arms. Santana had a big mouth, but a tiny little heart, she was such a daddy's girl… The smile she had, faltered, when she saw Sam walk further into the room, to sit beside her. He held his arm around the Blond, kissing her cheek. Brittany felt chills down her spine, but not in a good way. What a mess.. How the hell was she going to fix this? Was it even fixable? At that last thought, she felt her inside turn and she made a run for the bathroom.

Santana finally let go over her father, peeling his arms of her. She looked at him apologetic, but smiled when he quickly gave her a nod and told her he was going to call her mother. She quickly followed the blond and closed the door behind her, effectively shutting Sam out. She made her way to Brittany, holding her hair back and rubbing up and down her lower back. "Brittany.. Shht.. It's okay.." She whispered, ignoring the annoying knocking from Sam on the other end of the door. "Baby, are you okay? Will you let me in please..." Santana couldn't believe this guy, who did think he was? A little voice inside her, told her, 'her husband', but she blocked those thoughts and continued comforting Brittany.

"What the hell.." Murmured Sam, before knocking on the door again. He tried the handle and let out a frustrated sigh. "Baby come on, you've got to let me in, I'm worried!" Suddenly he was roughly pulled back, by a furious looking Dr. Lopez. "Get. The. Hell. Away." He hissed. Sam blinked, suddenly feeling very small. "But.. But.. I.. She.. I have to make sure.." He was being cut off by a stern look from the surgeon. "You don't have to do anything, I believe my daughter's got everything under control." He put his arms crossed over his chest; a clear sign that this matter was closed. Sam sighed again. "What do you expect me to do, huh? She's my wife! She accepted my proposal, she even took my name!"

He swallowed thickly when he saw the older man approaching him, but didn't want to back down. His fight for his marriage had clearly begun. "She is your wife, because you've tricked her into this goddamn relationship, with your lies and money! Yes, she has a home, because of you, but don't mistake her love for true feelings; you don't even deserve her love, you haven't earned it, you bought it!"


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks for all your support!

Santana froze at the spot. She has heard her father talking to Sam and, hoping her father hasn't changed a bit, he was defending her and sending Sam on his way. But then his voice got louder and she swore she heard him say that Sam bought Brittany's love. Had she heard correctly? Brittany slumped against the wall, crying silently, looking at the floor. Santana sat next to her, not knowing what to say, for a moment. But then she started talking.

"There was a crash. A helicopter crash.. Bill and Frank are dead. They.. They died during the explosion." Bill and Frank were the regular photographers during Santana's assignments and over the year, the trio got really close. Brittany dared to take glance at the trembling woman beside her, but didn't move. "When we crashed against the rocks, I went flying out of the chopper. Apparently that was what saved my life… I remember trying to get up, but my legs were broken. When the tank exploded, I was thrown down the hills. Thankfully, I guess, otherwise I would have to caught by all the flames. I hit my head, I remember feeling blood over my face.." Brittany shuddered. She had dreamed about this, countless times. She wondered how Santana had died and hearing it, made it feel like the nightmares were true. She quickly searched for Santana's hand with hers and hold tight, urging the Latina, to continue. Santana nodded, mostly to herself and took a deep breath. "I actually don't remember much after that. I lost conscious and although I woke up a few times, the pain wasn't bearable, so I passed out again. Later on I discovered, that I was found by a local police officer. It was the last day of the search party and I guess I was just lucky. They took me to the hospital immediately and kept me in a coma, because of the possible brain damage and the broken bones. Unfortunately, I couldn't wake up, after that.. I didn't have any ID on me and God knows why, but apparently, my file wasn't complete, so it was impossible to find me or to link me to any missing person file."

Santana felt herself getting mad again, rubbing her eyes with her free hand. Brittany sensed it and brought their hands up, to kiss the Latina's knuckles, silently asking her to continue her story. "When I finally did wake up, six months had passed. I had heart the nurses talk, actually, during my coma. I heard them going on about this poor girl, all alone, a real Jane Doe. When I woke up, suddenly I realized, they were talking about me, since.. Since I didn't even know my name…" Brittany looked up, in shock, "you.. Didn't remember anything?.." Santana looked at her, remorse evident in her eyes. "I've tried to remember, I've tried so damn hard. But the only thing I could remember, was going on that stupid helicopter. It had been a last minute idea, so we didn't put down our flight plans or information." She pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "If only we had been smart enough to… " She sighed deeply. "It took me 4 months of physical therapy, to regain the function in my legs and to be able move properly. It was hard work and very frustrating, since it didn't feel like progress at ALL. Yeah, I could walk again, I could eat on my own, I could do anything. But I still didn't know who I was, where I was from.. I've tried to Google myself, I mean, if there was a report of a missing girl, looking like me. But no luck what so ever. Three weeks since my physical recovery passed, when I got in a stupid accident. One of the nurses had a dogs helter and offered me a place to stay in exchange for some help with the dogs. I accepted, of course, I didn't have anything else and the authorities weren't able to help me out either so… Anyway, I went for a walk, with one of the bigger dogs, it was a Danish Dog, you know?" She gave Brittany a faint smile, before continuing. "I actually loved that dog, even though I could practically ride it everywhere." Brittany chuckled and let her head drop against the Latina's shoulder. Santana held a gasp back and held on tighter to Brittany's hand. "The dog was too strong for me and before I knew it, he started to run and well.. I went flying after him, too stubborn to let go of the leash. He ran into the woods and I had a very close encounter with the trees…" Brittany suppressed a chuckle and gave her hand a squeeze. "One of the volunteers from the shelter, saw it all happen and ran after me. I sat there, Britt.. Against a big old tree and starting to mope. Why the hell, was Santana freaking Lopez, on the ground, in the woods, with a freakishly large dog running around?" She looked at Brittany, smiling. "Suddenly everything came flooding back, it was almost too much, so I blacked out again. I was brought back to the hospital, but as soon as I was awake, I begged them to let me go home, but one of the nurses came to me. She had something to tell me, but was afraid of my reaction. She brought a laptop with her and showed me my.." She swallowed heavily, fighting against her tears. Brittany sat up, "what did she show you, honey.." she softly stroked Santana's cheek. "She showed me the report of my death, Britt."

Brittany pulled the smaller woman on her lap, holding her in her arms. "I am so, so sorry baby.." she cried. "Somehow I knew you weren't gone, but the police, they came and told us.." Santana only nodded sadly. "I think I can understand it.. After I saw the report, I started doubting. I wanted to see you, so badly. I wanted to go home, come home to my wife, my parents. I've missed you so much.. I didn't want to call you, thinking you wouldn't believe me or thinking it was a sick joke." Brittany nodded, clearly she would have thought that. "So, I decided I would just.. Go home. To see you. To come home to you.." Santana grabbed Brittany's hands and looked her in the eyes. "So I did. The nurse who gave me a room, helped me on my way, she gave me some clothing and money and.. I came home. But.. Britt?.." Brittany smiled a little at the Latina, "what is it, sweetie.."

"it isn't my home anymore, is it?.. "


	7. Chapter 7

AN: My heart is filled with pride.. Thank you for the support! The chapters will remain short, in that way I will be able to update sooner… Unfortunately I work fulltime (bleh) That does mean I have a lot of time to THINK about writing, but it also means, I don't get to do a lot of the actual writing… I do plan to write longer stories/chapters in the future, so bear with me, please.

Brittany didn't know how to react to that one. She felt horrible for marrying Sam, but didn't know how to explain the deal she made with Sam, to Santana. When the Latina looked at her, Brittany felt her heart breaking in a million little pieces. She looked so lost, so tired. Brittany stroked Santana's cheeks, gently placing a lose strand of hair behind the Latina's ear. Santana leaned into the touch, savoring every second of her moment with the blond. "Santana.. I.. You don't know how it was.. It is your home, your home is with me, remember?" Brittany clutched the Latina's hand to her heart, smiling a little. Santana simply looked at the blond, eyes filled with hurt and sadness. Yes, Brittany had always been her home, but she had seen Sam at their house. They were married, living in the house, Santana and Brittany fixed up together. How could it still be her home? Brittany's smile fell, when she saw the doubt and hurt on the Latina's face. Taking a deep breath, she started, "San.. Look.."

"Santana?!" All of a sudden there was frantic knocking at the door and someone was trying really hard to get in. Santana jumped up, "Mami?" She instantly started to cry and ran to the door, jerking it open. She was faced with her crying mother, heavily breathing. "Santana…" Her mother yanked her lost daughter in her arms, crushing her in a desperate hug. Santana started sobbing, like a little girl, clutching to her mother's coat. "I can't believe you're here.. I just can't believe it.. I've missed you so much, sweet babygirl.." Santana could only nod, crying harder. Her father walked up to his family, wrapping his arms around his girls, the three of them, forgetting the world.

Sam stood by, awkwardly. Santana's father could be a real scary guy, when he's mad, but seeing the man reunited with his family, made him look soft. Sam didn't want to leave, he couldn't risk leaving Brittany behind. So, he shuffled behind the hugging Lopez family, to the bathroom, finding his wife broken against the wall. He carefully lifted her of the ground, holding her firmly against his body. Brittany sobbed against his shoulder, shuddering when she felt his hands wandering on her back, his soothing sounds in her ear. She quickly pushed him away, looked him straight in the eye and said "I can't do this anymore." Her voice sounded raw and her throat hurt badly. Sam looked back, eyeing her face. "What do you mean, Britty?" He asked coldly. Brittany frowned. "What the hell do you think I mean?" She hissed. When Brittany made an attempt to walk out of the bathroom, Sam grabbed her wrist, "You are MY wife, don't you forget it, Brittany Evans. We will talk about this at home, you know the deal." He snarled. Brittany jerked her hand back, looking at him with narrowed eyes. She shook her head and made her way to the room, where the Lopez family was talking in hushed tones, still holding on to each other. She could tell Santana told them the short version of her story and she didn't want to interrupt. However, when Santana spotted the blond, she smiled at her and stood up, peeling her mother arms from her waist. She walked up to Brittany and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm staying at my parents, but we have to talk.." She whispered. Brittany felt her eyes fill with tears and tried to blink them away. She couldn't talk anymore, so she just nodded and pulled the Latina closer to her body, relishing the feelings of her soft forms, flushed against her. Santana gently placed her lips on Brittany's cheek, placing feather light kisses on her face. "I love you.." She whispered, before slowly pulling away.

Before Brittany got a chance to reply, she felt Sam stand behind her. He placed his arm round her waist and looked at Santana. He gave her a faint smile, offered her his hand, telling her how glad he was, that she wasn't dead. Santana raised an eyebrow and scoffed, but took his hand. Her jaw clenched, seeing how uneasy Brittany felt. She didn't understand, though. Brittany looked distant, unhappy with Sam so close. Why did she marry him? What the hell had happened, past couple of months? She quickly let go of Sam's hand, giving him a nod before her eyes met Brittany's blue ones. She smiled sweetly, making Brittany want to jump in her arms, while taking her hand. "I will talk to you soon, Britt-Britt.." Brittany nodded, mumbling a soft "I love you.." Santana's smile grew and she gave her hand a soft squeeze. Brittany reluctant let go of Santana's hand and tried to avoid Sam's touch, while leaving the room. Santana watched her love walk away, furiously wiping silent tears from her cheek. "Okay let's go, we've got a lot of catching up to do and I'm really sick of hospitals." Her parents laughed, still wonder-struck, but beyond relieved and ecstatic, pulling their only daughter close to them. The family left the hospital together, arms linked, eyes still wet. They quickly went to their car and drove home. Santana sad in the back, off course thinking about Brittany. She felt the blonds love, she felt the connection. The spark, the bond, it was all still there. She even saw her wedding ring, albeit on a necklace.. Santana felt hopeful, as long as she was living and breathing, there was hope. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she planned on finding out. She planned on fighting for her love and she planned on winning….


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: A little more of Brittany's story.. Just a little bit. Can you all guess where their marriage came from? **

Brittany sat quiet in her car seat. Sam didn't say much either. He had asked her what she wanted for dinner, but when she only shrugged, he didn't bother asking anything else. Brittany stared out the window, feeling drained. This was the most emotional day she had ever been through. It had felt good to see Santana again, she had dreamed about it for such a long time, she couldn't believe it. She felt anxious, not being near her wife. Her wife.. Could she still call her that? She was married to Sam know. Her heart sank, thinking about Sam being her husband. Sure, she loved him, as a friend. He was her best friend, never leaving her side after they received the news about Santana. Brittany was broken at the loss of her wife. She couldn't eat, sleep and didn't function properly. After the funeral, she locked herself in her house, staying in the bed, where her beloved used to sleep in, right next to her. She hugged Santana 's pillow, loving her scent, memorizing it.

Sam and Quinn came by every day, taking care of the plants, refilling the refrigerator, hoping Brittany would eat something.. Quinn helped Brittany bath, washing and brushing her hair. She tried to connect with the numb blond, who kept mumbling 'Why her? Why us? I miss her.. Where is she?' over and over. After nine days, Quinn tried to change the bed sheets, while Brittany was in the bathroom, but when the dancer found Quinn pulling the blankets too an open window, she became furious. She ran to the shorter blond, yanking the blankets out of her hands, yelling at her to go away, to leave her alone. She screamed at a scared Quinn, crying out that all she wanted, all she needed, was her wife, her Sanny. Quinn didn't respond, she kept stammering, wanting to comfort her friend. She tried to hug Brittany, but was roughly pushed away. Sam came up running, responding to all the yelling. Quinn backed away, while Sam took Brittany in his arms, mumbling soothing words.

Brittany sighed, that was the beginning, she guessed. She felt comforted, albeit annoyed, when he told her, Santana didn't want her to wallow. He told her she wanted her to live, to dance, to love.. Brittany could imagine Santana saying such things, so she tried to go with it, she told Sam she would dance again, she would try to live, for San. But, she couldn't love anyone else, than Santana, she vowed. Sam had just nodded, hugging her closer to his body, motion Quinn to leave, mouthing her that he had it under control. Brittany had noticed Quinn leaving, but was once again too numb to react. After that day, she saw Quinn less and less, Sam on the other hand, was never leaving, claiming she needed someone to look after her. After a few weeks, she indeed danced again, she couldn't teach again just yet, she just danced on her own. Feeling the beat of the music, dancing to the rhythm of her heart. Santana was all she could think about, she thought about her smile, her eyes. The way hair fell over her shoulders, the way she would lay in bed on a lazy Sunday morning. The way she would kiss the blonde, when she came home after a long day.. She threw all her feelings in her dance, feeling lighter by dancing, dancing to Santana's favorite songs. She could feel her.. She could feel Santana's love, she never left her.

"BRITT!" Brittany jumped up in her seat, franticly looking around. She heard Sam chuckle. "You fell asleep, honey. But we're home." He got out of the car and waited for Brittany to exit. Brittany blinked, she fell asleep? She quickly unbuckled and made way to get out of the car. She stretched and walked up to the house. Sam locked the car and walked close behind her, talking about his work and apparently big presentation tomorrow. Sam was an architect at his grandfather's company, he was proud of his work, proud of working for his family's company. Brittany sighed, she never really liked his family. Well, his mother was okay, but his father and grandfather were just big jerks. She shook her head, thinking about the family she married in to. At first she couldn't believe that Sam was related to those people, but after today, she suddenly noticed a lot of similarities to Arthur Evans, Sam's grandfather. She just nodded and mumbled a quiet "that's good", before quickly letting herself in the house. Sam talked about opening a bottle of wine and ordering in. Brittany looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Sam.. are you kidding me with this? Look, I remember our deal, don't worry, you remind me every goddamn day! But we're alone now, no family inside, the love of my life has.. Resurrected.. And all I want to do, is be with her, but I can't , because of our stupid deal. Don't go all 'hubby' on me, just leave me alone." With that, she turned around and walked up the stairs, to her bedroom. She heard him scoff and mumble something, but she couldn't care less. She locked the door behind her and walked to the ensuite bathroom, one of Santana's desires for their home. Brittany filled the bathtub with hot water and took her close of. She felt so tired, both physically and emotionally. She had to find a way to deal with Sam. Or better said, to deal with his family, so she could be with the one she belonged to be with. Brittany removed her makeup, pulled her hair up in a high knot and while getting in the tub, she could only hope that she and Santana still belonged together…


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I'm back! **** Been a little bit busy (to write, I did do a lot of reading) and I've seen the last Glee episode and it bummed me out big time. I had high hopes for 'Diva', thinking we would get Brittana back! And though I loved their interaction, they still are just Brittany and Santana.. Boooo… anyway, on with this story! **

Santana felt her heart pounding, when she walked out of her mom's car. She and Brittany had spoken a little over the phone; nothing too big, only about the little things 'How are you? How's the weather? Is your mom doing better?' Santana hated it, with her entire being. She was back for three days now and to be honest… She didn't think she would be staying at her parents. She felt a little bit silly, thinking she would be back with Brittany, in their home. She wondered if Brittany had redone the house, would their pictures still be hanging above the stairs? She tried asking Quinn and the others, who had visited last night. They cried a lot together, hugging, touching, her friends were shocked, off course… All Santana did, was explain. She had told her story over and over again, what had happened, where she was, what she did. Eventually, the crying subsided, people filled her in about their lives and whereabouts and they chatted like the friends they are.

_Santana ended up with Quinn, everyone went home, but the short blond stayed, helping the Latina clean up the livingroom. The two quietly worked together, finishing the dishes, when they sat down on the couch again. Santana felt Quinn's eyes on her and she looked up, questions on her mind, but her mouth closed. Quinn gave her a small smile and made herself more comfortable. She pulled a cushion on her lap and took a deep breath. _

"_What do you want to know?" _

_Santana mouth fell open. How did she know? _

"_I just know you. What do you want to know, sweetie?" Quinn smiled lovingly at the Latina, grabbing Santana's hand. _

"_I just.." Santana closed her eyes for a second. "Is she happy?" _

_Quinn shook her head slowly. "I don't think she is." She confessed. "I think she wanted to believe she was happy with him, but she never got over you, she never.. Fell out of love. Until last week, she was still mourning. She loves you, Santana.." _

_Santana looked at her friend, frowning. She let go of Quinn's hand and stood up. She paced around the room. "Then why did she marry him?!" Her voice was full of pain and frustration. Quinn shrugged, she didn't know if it was up to her to tell about Brittany's problems and Sam's solution. _

_Santana stopped pacing when she didn't receive an answer. She looked at Quinn, tears filling her eyes. "Why him? Why did she move on so fast? If she still loves me.. If she still.." Santana choked up, tears trailing down her cheeks. "I just don't understand, Quinn.." She whimpered, falling back on the couch. Quinn quickly pulled her in her arms, hugging the Latina close to her. She tried to push her own tears back, focusing on her friend. She didn't know what to say, it wasn't up to her, to fix Santana's broken heart, she knew she couldn't, even if she tried._

"_Honey.. It's not up to me, to tell you about their marriage. All I can tell you, is that there's more behind it, then you think. And there one thing I know for sure." _

_Santana looked up, confused. "What is it.." she asked in a small voice. _

_Quinn gave her a small smile, "is isn't a marriage out of love."_

The words repeated themselves over and over in her. Even after Quinn had left and Santana had showered and went to bed, the words rang in her head. _"It isn't a marriage out of love, there's more behind it." _Santana didn't know what to make of it, why did they marry then? Quinn told her, it wasn't her story to tell. She gave the Latina a hug and made her promise to get together again soon.

Then, when Brittany texted her this morning, Santana quickly used opportunity to invite the blond for lunch, so they could talk. She didn't want to put it off, she needed answers.

So there she was, entering the little coffee shop, looking around for the blond Angel, who captured her heart so many years ago, ready for the confrontation, the truth, answers…

"Santana!" She looked up and saw Brittany coming over to her, looking stunning as always; her blond locks curling over her shoulders, wearing a tight pair of jeans, worn out Chucks and a simple long sleeved white top. Brittany pulled her into a quick hug, she felt her lips on her cheeks. "You look good." Santana mumbled. Brittany smiled and pulled the Latina to a table for two in a quiet corner. "Come, sit. I hope you don't mind, but I already ordered you a coffee. Black, one sugar, just like you like it, right? I mean.. I hope it didn't change over the last…"

"It's okay." Santana smiled, stoppings the Blonds rambling. Brittany let out a breath of relief. "Come, sit." Brittany pulled out the chair for the Latina, before she sat down herself. Santana took her jacket of and put her bag down, before sitting down next to her beloved.

There was a moment of silence, both not knowing what to say, how to begin. Santana opened her mouth, but was interrupted by the waitress, who handed them the coffees and a menu. Brittany thanked the girl, but put the menu to the side, looking at Santana. The Latina smiled at her.

"How are you? " she finally settled on. Brittany shrugged in response. "Still breathing." She replied. Santana nodded, before sighing.

"Look, Britt.. We can't keep up the small talk and avoiding the big elephant in the room.." With huge lips, she added in her head. "I.. I just need answers."

Brittany swallowed, she knew this was coming, off course it was coming. She had spent the last few nights thinking about it. She knew she had a lot to explain and she wanted to do it the right way. So, she nodded. "Bring it on, what do you want to know? "

Santana looked her in the eyes. "You weren't supposed to marry Sam. You don't love him. At least.. Not.. Not like _that_, so.. Why did you?"

Brittany looked away, she didn't have the guts to keep looking her true love in the eyes, while admitting she married someone else. She took a deep breath, holding her shaking hands on her legs.

"It was just.. Easier. For the both of us, actually. See, I.. Kind of screwed up.. The house, it needed it's payments. And the dance school.. "

Santana frowned, had something happened to the school?

_A couple of years ago, they were able to buy the old community center in town. They had to pull a few string, so they could purchase it, but it was a perfect place for Brittany's dream; her own dance school. Brittany used to teach dance on different schools, she enjoyed it immensely and she was good at it, as well, but she never let go of the dream. So, when Santana came across the possibility, they went out of their ways, to purchase it. They had to take a second mortgage on their home and they begged their parents to help them out. In the end, it was worth it. They worked hard to fix the building up and even in a few months, the place thrived! Brittany did a lot of the classed herself and sometimes her friend Mike would help out. Brittany loved it and they were happy, truly happy. _

"What is wrong with the dance school?" Santana asked alarmed. Brittany looked up, remorse evident in her eyes. She bit her lip, hating to admit her failure. "I couldn't teach any longer, San.. I just.. I couldn't do it. And before I knew it, people stopped coming in. And with no people coming in, the money stopped coming in as well. Mike tried to take over as many classes as he good and he even made his friends come and help out, but it wasn't enough. I should have never been so stupid, San, but I just couldn't do it."

Santana just sat back, trying to comprehend it all. She knew the bills were high on the dance school, combined with their home, she knew the numbers; she was the one who used to take care of the paperwork. She couldn't help feeling guilty. "Britt.. Why didn't you ask my parents for help? I mean.. " Santana was lost for words.

Brittany looked up, wiping her tears away. "I didn't want any help, I just pretended everything was all right. I mean, I did dance, people always saw me at the dance school, they didn't know I was only dancing alone, dancing to your music. They didn't find out, until it was too late." She smiled sadly.

"Okay, so.. What about Sam?" Santana asked, trying to figure out, what all this had to do to Sam and their.. Marriage.

Brittany nodded, "Yes, well.. I guess he found out. I still don't know how or when.. But he did. And well, he came up to me one day, almost two months ago. He told me he had a problem, but he also had the solution, a solution that would help me out as well. Turns out, his family wanted him to be married, since he was 26 and still single. So, he offered to help me out, with the money and dance school.. If I would marry him."

Santana's eyes widened, remembering her father's angry words at Sam in the hospital, _"You bought her love!" _She couldn't believe Sam would actually do such a thing, why would you pay someone to marry you? She didn't like his lips, but surely, somewhere, there would be a girl who would love his lips, right? Why did it have to be _he_r wife? She felt herself getting angry, how could he take advantage of that situation? Wasn't Brittany supposed be his friend? Hell, wasn't she supposed be his friend? Or.. Something..

"San?.." Santana snapped out of her thoughts, looking a worried Brittany. The blond tried to take her hand, but Santana couldn't let go of her coffee. She didn't know what to say. "Santana, please.. I know you're angry, I understand. I'm angry at myself too, I don't know why I did it.." Santana saw the blue eyes full of remorse and pain and before she knew what she was doing, she pulled the blond in her arms. She stroked Brittany's hair, hugging her close to her body, which made Brittany only cry more and louder.

"It's okay, baby.. I understand. But Britty.." Santana pulled back, a small smile on her face. She cupped Brittany's face in her hands, her thumb stroking tears away. "I'm back. You don't need him to take care of you. I'm back and I'm never leaving you, ever again. I will take care of you."

Brittany desperately blinked her tears away, wanting to see the Latina's face. She could feel the gaping hole in her heart closing, for the first time in eleven months, she felt lighter, she felt butterflies in her belly, when she felt Santana's hand through her hair. She leaned into her touch, closing her eyes, finally ably to truly breath. She opened her mouth to thank the Latina, but was cut off by warm, soft lips on hers. She gasped and opened her eyes, realizing Santana was kissing her. She didn't want to let the Latina think, she didn't want it, so she quickly recovered, closing her eyes again, pulling Santana closer to her body, kissing her back, with all she had in her.

Santana tasted the salty tears and sweet lip gloss on Brittany's warm lips. It truly felt like home; Brittany's arms around her, her mouth on hers. She couldn't stop herself, she opened her mouth slightly and poked her tongue out, softly licking at the Blonds lips. Brittany responded immediately, her lips parting, letting Santana's tongue enter her mouth. She leaned into the Latina even more, stroking her back, playing with her hair a little, while she carefully let her tongue glide around Santana's.

Santana let out a little moan and she could feel her heart beating so hard against her chest, she was positive Brittany must be hearing it. She whimpered when Brittany ended the kiss but kept their lips close together. Santana's eyes fluttered open, looking in a pair of blue, loving eyes.

"I love you.." They whispered at once.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Well, FF isn't my friend today…. Seems like it isn't possible to open last chapters! That sucks. Because I feel like writing and I've got a weekend without any plans (or friends) I'll just continue **

Brittany felt like she could fly or walk on water… She was currently holding Santana's hand, while looking at DVDs. After they had a long talk and ate a sandwich, she felt good about their future. Brittany was going to talk to Sam, to end their marriage. She was scared at first, thinking about the money they now owed Sam, but Santana had assured her it would work out. She had no doubt about it, whatsoever, so Brittany relaxed. After their talk, they actually managed to relax a bit and Brittany asked more about Santana's life, in the months she was away.

Santana happily chatted about the dog shelter and surprised Brittany, with her newfound love animals, especially dogs. Brittany had laughed, Santana never was a dog person, but she had a dreamy look in her eyes, when she told the Blond about the different kinds of dogs she had seen. Brittany made a mental note, to look up any shelters in the neighborhood, maybe they could adopt one. Brittany was lost in her own thoughts, fantasies about Sunday strolls on the beach, just being with her wife and a beautiful Golden Retriever. Or maybe just a sad little doggy, a dumped one from the dogpound. Brittany felt herself getting more and more excited about her little dream about the future.

"Brit?.. Briiiiittanny?.." She looked up, startled, in the eyes of an amused Santana. Brittany felt her cheeks heat up. "I.. err.. What were you saying?"

Santana laughed and stood on her tiptoes, placing a loving kiss on Brittany's cheek. They both smiled and Santana held up a couple of DVDs. "Which one do you want, honey?" Brittany looked briefly at the movies and shrugged. "I don't think I will actually watch any movie with you next to me.." She blurted.

Santana laughed again and put the DVDs back. She placed her arms around the Blonds neck and pulled her closer. "Then we will just put one of your Disney movies on." She smiled and kissed Brittany on the lips. The Blond immediately reacted and hugged the smaller girl, placing small pecks on her lips, before pulling away and grabbing her hand. "Let's go home." Santana simply nodded and moved her arm around Brittany's waist, while they walked out the store.

When they reached the car, Santana stopped to look at Brittany. "Britt.. Where are we going?"

Brittany opened her side of the car and looked up smiling, "home, off course, silly!" Her face fell when she saw doubt on Santana's face. "Baby, what is it?" She quickly made her way up to Santana, who took a step back. The action confused Brittany, why didn't she wanted to come closer? What did she do? What did she say? They're just going ho… "Oh.." She mumbled.

"Yeah.. So.. Where are we going, Britt?" Santana looked at Brittany, still biting her lip. Brittany quickly closed the distance between the two of them and brought her hand up. Her fingers trailed along Santana's lips. "Don't do that, you'll break the skin.." She muttered. Santana sighed. "Come on, Britt, home. What did you mean with that? Our house? Isn't Sam going to be there? Don't you want to talk to him, first?"

Brittany was taken aback by the stream of questions. "I.. I don't know.." She stuttered. "I haven't thought about it, I just want to be with you." She looked the Latina straight in the eyes.

Santana nodded slowly, not sure what to say. Hell, she wasn't even sure what to think about all this. She thought she felt better, being so close to her wife, but with that little sentence… _"Let's go home."_ It made her feel uncomfortable, realizing there was someone else living in her house.

"Did.. Does.. Doyousleeptogethertoo?" She eventually blurted. There was no response. Santana feared the answer and she didn't had the guts to look up, but after what felt like hours of silence, she had to, only to see blue eyes filled with tears.

Brittany felt like she had been punched in the gut. How could Santana think that? Didn't she just explain, that is was all about the money and appearances? She took a few steps back, until her back hit the car, she slumped down, putting her head on her knees.

"No, you're still the only one I've ever slept with.." She mumbled, looking down at her Chucks. She heard Santana let out a shaky breath, which made her look up. "Relieved?" She asked, in a small voice.

Santana laughed nervously, before sitting down next to the Blond. "I'm sorry, Britt.. Yeah, I'm relieved." Brittany looked up, now mad. "What did you think I would do? Sleep with some guy just to get over you or something?"

Santana's raised an eyebrow. "No, but I also didn't expect you to get married, Brittany." The full name-use made Brittany cringe. "Well, it's not like I loved it, or anything."

"I'm not saying that! But I don't know what to make of all this, okay? I didn't expect you to be married and _know_ it's just about money and putting on a show for his family, but come on… Is there a protocol for any of this? Is there a manual to follow? I don't know how something like that works, Britt! All I know, is that there's some guy living in my home, with my wife. For all I know, he's in my bed!"

Brittany furiously shook her head ."No, no no no no San, I swear he's living in the guestroom. Only when he's family around, we're a couple. I'm the only one who sleeps in your bed. I'm the only one who uses your bathroom, who sits at your desk, with all your fancy books… He's just.. a guest. I guess."

Santana looked up, again fighting tears. She was getting sick and tired of crying, she just wanted her life back. Brittany put her arm around Santana's shoulder, kissing her on the head. "I will talk to him, as soon as possible. Maybe.. Maybe you should go to your parents, to relax. You look tired and I don't want to stress you out even more." Santana shook her head, "I want to be with you, when you talk to Sam. We will do this together, Britt. I'm coming home with you, even if he's in the guestroom. I'm coming home with you."

Brittany nodded, she couldn't fight the huge smile and she hugged Santana closely, while placing kisses all over her face. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" She exclaimed. Santana laughed, pressing her mouth against the Blond's lips. "As I love you." She whispered sweetly.

**AN: Just a shorty, because I'm hoping by this, the last chapter I posted, will be actually online. For some reason the last posted chapters won't open… This way, the last one, isn't the last one! I'm so friggin' smart. I think I'm like a genius. (If it works. I hope it will!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hello again! Sorry for not updating sooner, haven't been feeling well and work stuff and yadeeyadeeyada… On with the story **

The whole ride back to the house, Santana couldn't let go over Brittany's hand. She also couldn't wipe the huge smile of her face. Brittany squashed her hand softly before letting go, to park the car. Santana quickly got out and ran over to Brittany's side, to open the door for her. Brittany smiled.

"Well aren't you the gentleladie." Santana laughed and pulled the blond into her waiting arms, wanting to kiss her again. She stood on her tippy toes with a sweet smile on her face, pulling Brittany closer. The blond wanted to lean in, when she saw a familiar car pull up. She gently pushed Santana away, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"What is it?" Santana gave her a confused look.

Brittany shook her head and pulled the Latina away from the car, to the house. Santana looked around, confused with the change of Brittany's attitude. "Sam's parents just pulled up." Brittany whispered, while opening the front door. She pushed Santana in quickly, pulling their jackets of.

"Yeah, so? I don't understand." Santana looked at Brittany with a raised eyebrow. She never met Sam's parents while they were in highschool. They didn't hang out at his house much.

"They eh.. They don't really know.. about you.." Brittany looked at the floor, not wanting to see the hurt in Santana's eyes.

"What do you mean, they don't know about me? You married their son while you were grieving… Right?" Santana took a step back, brows furrowed, watching the blond fidget.

"Sam thought it would be better to keep it quiet. You know? He wasn't sure how his parents would react.. Yes, marrying was important, but marrying a bisexual widow?" Brittany finally dared to look up, her eyes meeting Santana's brown ones. She couldn't read her face tough, which made her uncomfortable. Santana slowly nodded, holding her arms around her stomach.

"So.. What do we do now.. I'm just.. A friend who came to visit? Or.. "

Before she could finish, the bell rang. Brittany looked in shock. "I don't know, maybe you should just.. I don't know, lay low?.. Just for now!" She rushed out, while backing up to the door. Santana nodded again, not knowing what to say. She felt like she was watching a really bad play, when she saw Brittany open the door to her.. In laws.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" She exclaimed with a huge fake smile. She gave her mother in law a quick hug and pulled Sam's father in. Mrs. Evans smiled. "Sammie asked us over for dinner, he should be here in a minute, right?" Brittany swallowed, she didn't expect Sam's parents to come in here, not right now…

"Well, who is this lovely lady, you look familiar!" Mr. Evans pulled his jacket off and smiled at Santana. Brittany took their coats and quickly made her way over to Santana, standing by her side. The Latina held her breath, curious what Brittany would tell her 'in laws'. Brittany swallowed, her mind going in overdrive. "Well, she should look familiar, this is Santana, we went to highschool together, with Sam!" Sam's parents nodded, "Yes, well, that must be it. Are you leaving, dear, of are you joining us for dinner?" Sam's mother smiled.

Santana, still mute, looked at Brittany, she didn't know what to say or do. She didn't want to put Brittany in an awkward place, but she also didn't want to be a dirty secret. Brittany cleared her throat, she felt panic through her body, she didn't want Santana to be joining them, it would be awkward and she couldn't just come clean at dinner, she couldn't do that to Sam or his parents. So, before she knew it, she answered. "No, San was just leaving."

Santana let out a quiet gasp, clenching her fists, she nodded. Brittany just dismissed her… After their afternoon together, talking, kissing, crying, she was simply dismissed. All because of Sam and his stupid parents. She looked at Sam's parents, forcing a smile, while fighting back the tears. She mumbled something about meeting with her parents, while reaching for her jacket.

Brittany mentally slapped herself, when she saw the devastated look on the Latina's face, she knew she had done the wrong thing, but Santana had to understand, right? She didn't had a choice, what was she supposed to do? Brittany looked down at the floor, trying to come up with a solution, trying to calm down. The door closing, snapped her out of her thoughts. Santana left…

Sam's parents looked at her worried. "Are you okay dear? Did we interrupt something?" Sam's father took a few steps closer, but Brittany shook her head. "No, no, it's okay. So, I eh.. Dinner. Did you want to go out? Order in? I didn't know you guys would be coming, so I don't know what we have left in the fridge.." She trailed of. Her mother in law smiled, "It's okay, dear, Sammie said he would take care of it, but perhaps you do have some coffee?" Brittany quickly nodded, "yes off course! Go sit down in the living room, I will be right back."

She quickly ran to the kitchen, thinking about Santana. She had just left, didn't even say goodbye. _Off course she didn't you idiot, you just .. dismissed her. _Brittany cringed at her own thoughts. Was she going home now? Tears were forming in her eyes, while she made the coffee. She stood by the sink, she was going to talk to Sam tonight. She had to put an end to all this and do it fast, she couldn't hurt the Latina any more. Hell, she couldn't hurt herself any longer..

"Babe? I'm home! Hi mom, dad.." Shit, Sam was home already. Brittany filled the mugs with coffee and put on a smile. _Just suck it up, B. It will be over after tonight… _


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'm keeping the chapters short! But I didn't want to leave it like that, so here's another! **

Santana furiously wiped the tears from her face. _How could she fucking dismiss her like that? _Her steps grew more angry, she bolted down the streets, not knowing where she was going. Hell, she didn't even recognize the neighborhood. She didn't care, though. It didn't matter anyway. Brittany was supposed to tell Sam, that it was over. She was back, they were going to be together, Sam could just go. Santana didn't care about the house, or the danceschool. He could keep it, burn it down, for all she cares.

She rounded a corner and found herself at a deserted playground. She looked around, the playground looked vaguely familiar, but bells didn't ring. She sat down on a wooded bench, feeling emotionally drained. Her life was so fucked up, she couldn't comprehend it. She had it all, _they _had it all. She was supposed be happy, thinking about the future, thinking about babies and holidays. Now she had nothing, she was back to living at home, while the love of her life, dismissed her for her new family.

She started crying again, mad at stupid Sam and his stupid parents. Mad at Brittany, for marrying said stupid Sam. Mad at herself… For letting herself _get _dismissed. She held her head in her hands. On some level, she could understand Brittany. What else was she supposed to do? Have dinner with her not-so-ex-wife and new family, who she was dumping? Santana let out a sob, she could actually understand the blond, but still, it had felt like her heart was ripped out of her body; again. She couldn't take any more pain, she simply couldn't. Part of her wished she had just died in the crash. It would have been a hell of a lot easier.

After a while the tears stopped flowing. She had no idea how long she had been sitting there, but her butt felt numb and she was getting colder. Santana sighed. She had to put a stop to all this crying, to all this hurting. She stood up, feeling exhausted. She combed her long hair with her fingers, taking a deep breath, she left the playground, walking slowly, making her way back to her parent's house. She needed a long hot shower and a warm bed…

_Meanwhile…._

Brittany had smiled throughout dinner. Sam had ordered Italian, from her favorite restaurant, but she wasn't hungry. She put on this act of a loving wife and friendly daughter in law. She participated in the conversations and she had to admit; it could have been nice. Sam was being his friendly self, his parents complimented her on her hair and how nice the house looked. It could have been a nice evening, if Brittany didn't feel like she was lying to the whole world, including herself. Sam and his family were kind people, with the exception of his creepy grandfather, but they weren't the Lopez family. Brittany thought back to familydinners with Santana at her parent's home and for the first time that evening, she felt a genuine smile on her face.

Sam must have noticed too, because all of a sudden, he grabbed her hand and smiled at her. "This is nice, isn't it?" Brittany looked at his parents, who were too busy discussing their next vacation, to notice her frowning. "We have to talk, soon." She hissed, yanking her hand back. Then she stood up and cleared the table. "Coffee anyone?" she asked sweetly, leaving Sam astonished.

Brittany thanked every God she could think of, for Sam's parents leaving not long after dinner. She had just finished cleaning the dishes, when Sam entered the kitchen. She didn't look up, she got herself a drink and then sat down at the kitchen table.

"I want out." Brittany broke the silence. Sam's eyes widened. "We're married." He stated.

Brittany looked up, "Sam, you know how I feel about you and you know I'm still in love with Santana, you can't be serious, you can't be thinking, I still want to be married to you, when the woman I'm in love with is back in my life." Sam nodded but didn't say anything else. Brittany took a sip of her drink and waited for him to response.

"We made a deal, Britt." He finally answered. "You get to keep the house and studio and I get a wife." Brittany looked up. "Yeah and I want out. What's the big deal, we both know it's not a marriage out of love.. You can find someone else, someone who will truly love you!"

"But I _can't_ get a divorce, Britt! My family will kill me! No. I'm not going to agree on this. We made a deal!" Sam hissed, while pacing around the kitchen. Brittany looked up in surprise. "Sam, your parents love you, they want you to be happy, I don't get it.."

Sam sat down at the table, his hands in his hair. "You don't understand, I don't want another girl, I want you, I need you, Britt.. We made a deal and I'm going to keep you to it." He looked her straight in the eye, with a weird expression which Brittany didn't recognize. She slowly shook her head. "Do what you must do, Sam, but I can't do it any longer.."

Sam slammed his fists at the table, making Brittany jump up in her seat. "Then you will lose everything, your house, your business… All of it is mine now, remember?" He told her sweetly. Brittany swallowed. "But I will have my wife.." she whispered. Sam laughed at that, "yeah and you get to live with her parents." With that, he left the kitchen, leaving Brittany to think.

All she wanted was her Sanny, but that would mean she would have to give up their house, their home.. When Brittany married Sam, she asked him if he thought it would be forever. She figured he would meet someone else and they would divorce. Sam had just shrugged, told her he was happy with her, but after that conversation they did change the contract they signed, stating that they would be married till at least new year, after that, they could divorce and everything would go back, to the way it was.

Brittany finished her drink and went upstairs, she took her phone, all night she wanted to contact Santana, but she didn't had the gut. And know, she just needed time to think. Maybe she could just stay married to Sam a little bit longer, just until the new year.. Maybe she could save their home, it was the least she could do for Santana.. Right?


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Although I thought Quinntana was sooo hot….. This story will be a Brittana story **** Oh and here's my first try for a .. What do you call it? Lemon? Smut? Is there a difference? I'm not familiar with the FF-jargon actually. If it sucks; don't hate me! It's my first story, remember? **

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

Brittany winced at the sound of Santana's voice. "San, please, listen to me…"

"No, Brittany, NO!" Santana paced around the room. Brittany came to visit Santana at her parent's house, to talk about the previous night. She had explained her brilliant plan, to stay married to Sam, to keep their house.

"Brittany, listen to me, I don't care about the house, I care about you and me.. I just want us to be together. I _need _us to be together." Santana stood before the window, facing away from the blond. Brittany could hear the tears in her voice and made her way over to the Latina.

"I know, baby, but I just feel so guilty.. I'm such a failure, I couldn't even keep our house! It's just for a couple more moths.." She wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, resting her head on her shoulder.

Santana turned around in her arms, looking up at the blond. "Britt.. You're not a failure, you're perfect. I don't think I could even live without you.." She pressed her face against the blonds shoulder, silently crying. Brittany hugged the smaller girl to her body, trying to comfort her. She felt tears making their way down her cheeks.

"It didn't feel like I was alive, Sanny.. I didn't feel alive until I saw you again." She pressed her lips to Santana's forehead, holding on to her a little tighter. Santana stroked Brittany's lowerback, pressing her lips to her neck. "I'm so sorry for all this mess.. I love you.."

Brittany cupped Santana's cheeks, placing kisses all over her face. "I love you too, so, so much Sannybear." Santana laughed at the old nickname, but was cut off by Brittany's lips, pressed onto hers. She lost herself in the feeling, kissing the blond back, who immediately deepened the kiss. Santana responded, parting her lips a little, poking her tongue out and licked Brittany's lower lip.

The blond let out a quiet moan, her breath picked up a bit, as she let her hands run through Santana's hair. She opened her mouth a bit and felt Santana's tongue slide around hers. Brittany let out a quiet gasp as she felt Santana push her towards the sofa. "San.." she murmured.

Santana didn't respond, she simply pushed Brittany onto the coach and quickly sat down on her lap. Brittany held her arms around the smaller girl, kissing her again, softly moaning when she felt Santana's hands on her sides. The Latina smiled against Brittany's mouth, glad she could still turn her on that much. She deepened the kiss again, stroking Brittany's tongue with hers, while letting her hands wander under the blonds shirt.

Brittany bucked her hips up against the Latina, she moaned again, feeling slightly embarrassed for being this turned on, so fast… Santana grinned, "well, aren't we eager.." She kissed Brittany's neck, licking slowly up, sucking on her pulse point. Brittany nodded, groping the Latina's firm ass. "Baby… It has been way too long.." Santana moaned the blonds name.

"I know.. Uhh… Babe.. Way too long.." She pressed her mouth on Brittany's again, sucking on her lower lip, while stroking her toned abs. Brittany kept kneading Santana's ass, panting lightly. She gasped when she felt the Latina's hands on her breasts. Santana pulled back, smirking at the blonde, massaging her breasts over her bra. Slowly she stood up, leaving Brittany slumped down in her seat. Slightly out of breath, she pulled the blond up. "Let's go upstairs.." she whispered against her mouth. Brittany quickly nodded and lifted the smaller girl up. Santana squeaked and wrapped her legs around the blonds waist, letting Brittany carry her up the stairs, to her old bedroom.

Brittany dropped the Latina on the bed, making her giggle like she used to, when they were in highschool. Brittany grinned, quickly pulling her shirt up and over her head, dropping it to the floor. Santana bit her lip, leaning on her elbows, watching the beautiful dancer low waist jeans and her bra. Her blond locks falling in curls over her shoulders, her blue eyes a shade darker, with a sparkle in them.

Santana felt her breath picking up, she rubbed her legs together, trying to create some friction. Brittany immediately noticed and grinned, she turned around, looking over her shoulder. She let her hands slide around her shoulders and arms, slowly pulling the straps of her bra down. Santana swallowed heavily, sitting up against the head of her bed. Suddenly she was glad she was still in her running shorts from her run that morning… She let her hand wander over her tanktop, squeezing her breasts, while her free hand stroked her thigh.

Brittany turned around, stopping her sensual movements, watching her love touching herself. Her mouth fell open, seeing Santana's hand over her perky breasts. She was dying to touch them, kiss them… When she looked up at Santana's face, she was met with a sly smile. Brittany snapped back to reality, her hands fumbled with the button of her jeans. She heard Santana laugh.

"Relax, baby.. We've got all day.." Santana sat down on her knees and made her way over to the blond. Brittany smiled, suddenly feeling shy. Santana placed her hands on the blonds hips, kissing her belly. Her thumbs making small circles on her skin, slowly making their way up to her back. She unclasped Brittany's bra, discarding the piece of clothing and let it fall to the ground. She kept placing kisses on the blonds stomach, slowly making her way up.

Brittany looked down, stroking Santana's shoulders and back, trying to pull up her tanktop. Santana grinned and looked up at the blond. "I get the message, baby.." She whispered and quickly pulled her top of, along with her sporting bra. She leaned back a bit, watching the blonds face for a reaction while she cupped her breasts. Brittany groaned, quickly discarding her jeans, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. She leaned forward, hovering over the brunette, looking her straight in the eyes. Santana shuddered, when Brittany looked at her like that, she felt like she was looking right through her. She swallowed, unconsciously arching her back, gripping the sheets.

Brittany grinned, bending her head and kissed Santana's collarbone. She pressed featherlight kisses on the Latina's skin, her hands pulling Santana's runningshorts down. Santana moaned when she felt Brittany's mouth on her nipples, she shimmied out her shorts and pulled the blond on her.

Brittany kept kissing Santana's breasts, licking around her nipples, encouraged by the Latina's moans. She stroked her abs, moving her hands slowly towards Santana's underwear. The brunette arched her back, loving Brittany's mouth on her skin, she moaned her name and pushed her hips up. Brittany grinned and pressed her lips against Santana panting mouth. She pushed her tongue in her mouth, while pulling the Latina's underwear down. Santana gasped, moaning in the blonds mouth and sucked on her tongue.

Brittany let her hand slide between Santana's legs, stroking her lower lips. Santana moaned louder, bucking her hips against the blonds hand. Brittany let her fingers slip through her folds, spreading the Latina's wetness, slowly kissing her way down Santana's chest. Brittany kissed her supple breasts, her tongue playing with her hardened nipples. She dragged her tongue down her stomach, her fingers rubbing the Latina's clit slowly.

Santana sat up, supporting herself on her elbows, watching the blonds movements. She bit her lip, moaning her lovers name, her hand stroking Brittany's hair and neck. She pushed her hips against the blonds hand, needing to feel more… Brittany looked up, kissing Santana's thighs while dragging her panty's down her legs. She stroked her calves, kissing her way up from her ankle to the inside of her thighs. "Are you sure, baby?" She whispered in a low voice.

Santana nodded, spreading her legs even more, opening herself for the blond. Her hand stroking her stomach, cupping her breasts and pinching her nipple. Brittany moaned at the sight, not wanting to waste a minute, she pushed her mouth against Santana's sex, running her tongue through her wet folds, teasing her entrance. Santana hissed at the contact, letting out a wanton moan, she slipped her hands through the blonds hair, pushing her hair to the side. Brittany looked up, her tongue playing with Santana's sensitive nub. She placed one hand on the Latina's stomach, pushing her down to the bed, while she let her tongue run through her folds again.

"In..side.." Santana moaned, not being able to use proper sentences. Brittany grinned, kissing the Latina's thighs again, her fingers rubbing slow circles over her clit, before slipping inside her wet pussy. Santana gasped, her hips bucking up, her hand fisting Brittany's blonds locks, pushing her head down to her crotch. Brittany panted, sliding a second finger into Santana, when she pressed her mouth on her clit. She tongued the sensitive nob, while pushing her fingers deeper into her tight, wet core. "Brit..tany…. Don't stop.."

Santana's moans were only spurring Brittany on even more, she pushed her fingers deeper in, curling them, while putting more pressure on the Latina's clit. Suddenly she felt Santana pulling her up, confused, she obliged. "What is it…" she breathed. "Not good?.." Santana quickly shook her head, "I just want to feel you against me, but don't stop your hand…" she panted, bucking her hips against the blonds hand.

Brittany nodded, looking down between their body's, pushing her fingers deeper in Santana's wet core. Santana pulled Brittany's face closer to hers, slamming her mouth against the blonds lips, moaning her name. Brittany pushed her tongue inside the Latina's mouth, moving her hips with her hand, fucking her good with her fingers. Santana tasted herself on the blonds tongue, her body started to shake and she pulled Brittany's against hers.

"Come for me, San.. Let go baby, I need you to come for me."

With a few more pushes and those words whispered in her ear, made Santana go over the edge, moaning Brittany's name over and over, while grinding her hips against the blonds hand. She panted heavily, letting her head fall to the cushions. Brittany slowed down her movements, slowly pulling her hand back, bringing it to her mouth. She licked her fingers off eagerly, savoring the taste, moaning softly. She laid down next to Santana, who was still panting, mumbling something about greatest orgasm ever. Brittany grinned, kissing the Latina softly while stroking her belly, feeling rather smug.

It took Santana a minute to come down from her high, enjoying feeling Brittany so close to her. She took a breath, stroking Brittany's sides.. "So.." she whispered. "How about I return a little favor.."

**AN: I hope it didn't suck too much ;) Just a little sexy-time before I'm getting all serious again **


End file.
